


Klónokat akasztgatva

by DarthKrande



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hanging Out
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthKrande/pseuds/DarthKrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi szereplőm klónokat tereget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klónokat akasztgatva

**Author's Note:**

> Belefutottam egy szívfacsaró fanfic-be, ami egy TCW-szereplő kötél általi kivégzéséről szól. Mint kiderült, az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy a szerzőpáros fele egyszer véletlenül „Hanging out the clones”-t írt „Hanging out the clothes” helyett. További kommentár nem szükséges: íme Kalibi mester, amint a saját klónjait teregeti a tavaszi nagymosás után!

Amikor Dyas mester megrendelte a hadsereget, nyilván nem gondolt rá, hogy a fehér meglehetősen kényes szín. Minden meglátszik rajta. Vagy talán arra nem gondolt, hogy a fiúk valaha is koszosak lesznek? Persze, a Kaminón könnyű, csak ki kell küldeni őket tíz percre az esőbe, patyolattisztán jönnek vissza mind. De azóta majd’ három év eltelt....

 **A-6 Unisix**. Még félig sincs kint a mosógépből, már rúg, harap, láthatóan még a szokásosnál is dühösebb rám. Én pedig nem tudok nem örülni annak, hogy lefokozva érkezett a csapatomba, különben a rangjelzést jelentő piros festék tuti összefogta volna a többieket is. Végül megfogom a tarkójánál, és úgy hajítom föl a fregolira.

 **Brook**. A harcedzett pilóta méltóságtelin kászálódik elő, vesz két nagy levegőt, aztán csak ül a mosógép dobjába kapaszkodva, és szerényen csöpög. Érte nyúlok, láthatóan meglepetésként éri a segítő kéz.

 **A névtelen és Huli**. Ti itt? Hát itt voltatok?! Már azt hittem, elvesztettelek titeket! Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy látom mindkettőt, épen, egészségben. A névtelennel összepacsizunk, Huli előbb gyanakodva végigmér, de aztán hagyja magát a szárítóra csipeszelni. Utóbb felköhög fél vödör vizet, és egy mikrofont, ami meglehetőst rozsdásnak néz ki.

 **01833/71 Geel**. A kedvencem, hát tagadjam tán? Alig másfél órát tartott a program, de így is majd’ beleőrültem a hiányába. Átölelem őt, ő átölel engem, aztán a maga erejéből mászik föl a szárítókötélen. Valami olyasmit mormol, hogy továbbra sincs honvágya a Kamino után.

 **01833/73 Geith**. Vet rám egy vészjósló pillantást, de aztán kényelmesen elfészkel a tenyeremben. Egy ujjal vigasztalóan végigsimítok a kobakján, aztán továbbadom Litnének, szárítgassa csak ő. Előmelegített törülközővel várja, ami szerintem (és úgy tűnik, Gege szerint is) túlzás.

 **Serk**. Amikor benyúlok a dobba, meglepetésként ér a kezembe csimpaszkodó klón, amint erélyesen mászik kifelé. Szívemhez ölelem, őt is rég nem láttam már. Meglengetem a kezemben, aztán fölhajítom Huli mellé. Sorstársa vidáman üdvözli idekint, majd alaposan hátbaveregeti a testvérét. Serket sikerül elkapnom mielőtt visszaesne a mosógépbe, aztán (nincs repetázás!) ő is kap egy ruhacsipeszt. Van egy sanda gyanúm, hogy ez sem fogja sokáig egy helyben tartani.

 **Lohol**. Fölmászik a mosógépdob szájához, onnan integet, hogy vegyem észre, ne lent a többiek közt keresgéljem tovább. Amikor megfogom, a kezemre hajtja a fejét, és átható rajongással néz a szemembe. Megsimogatom a tarkóját, amitől úgy kezd dorombolni, mint egy kölyök nexu. Aztán a tenyeremről átugrik a fregolira, és helyet keres magának Geel mellett.

 **Dise**. Érte nyúlok, azonnal a kezembe kapaszkodik, aztán hosszan egyensúlyoz a kötélen. Amikor rászólok, és felhívom a figyelmét a mosószeres lavórra alant, tisztelettudón rám néz, majd beletörődő sóhajjal leül a szárítóra. Mire visszanézek azonban, már fejjel lefele lóg. A biztonság kedvéért kap ő is egy csipeszt. Hogy’ bízzam a hajót egy ilyen életunt pilótára? Erre a képembe nevet, és nem tudok tovább haragudni rá.

 **Mirror parancsnok**. Hát ő hogy került ide? Nem is az enyém! Majd beszélnem kell Inell mesterrel, már csak azért is, mert pótolni kell a leázott rangjelzését. Szerencsére legalább nem fogta össze a többieket! De nem kérdezem meg nyíltan, hogy mit keres itt, ő pedig félrebillenti a fejét és talányosan néz rám a fregoliról.

Itt hirtelen hiányérzetem támad. **4405/77 Itket**? Ja, őt ne a mosógépben keressem, nála csak a száraz tisztítás jöhet szóba. Kritikus tekintettel szemlélem, de rendben van, ő is fehér, kicsit talán más árnyalatú ugyan, mint a többiek. Az enyémhez hasonló pillantással végigmér, mintha valami szörnyűt műveltem volna a testvéreivel.

 **4405/80 Roquewon.** Türelmesen megvárja, amíg kikotrom a gépből, de aztán két kézzel nyúl a szárazság lehetőségét ígérő szárító felé. Az kissé megbillen a súlya alatt, Roquewon látszólag nem törődik vele, szerencsére az sem tűnik föl neki hogy az állapotfelmérés: X jelzés is leázott róla a nagymosásban. Gyanítom, hogy később még beszélnünk kell erről négyszemközt, nem tudom ugyan, hol és mennyiért lehet ugyanolyan színű piros festéket venni, de gyaníthatóan az lesz a vége....

 **4405/83 KirretRor**. Biztos, hogy jó ötlet volt Serk-kel együtt mosni? Valahogy furcsán kékre-lilára színeződtek mindketten, Kirret persze büszkén és méltóságtelin kapaszkodik föl a fregolira a tétel-testvérei mellé, aztán fütyörészve lóbálja a lábát.

 **Konnek**. A klón dühös. Mégpedig láthatóan önmagára dühös, hogy nem vette ki a páncéljából azt a jegyzetpapírt, amit most véletlenül kimostam vele együtt. Valami rendeletnek a sokadik módosítása volt rajta, magyaráz, én pedig bátorítóan megsimogatom a tarkóját és hagyom, hogy a karomat létraként használva másszon át a ruhaszárítóra.

 **Triszell**. Már az üresedő mosógépben elkezdte kirázni magából a vizet, most pedig ugrál, hogy vegyem már őt is elő. A kezem még csak félúton tart felé, amikor ő már belekapaszkodik, aztán leveszi a sisakját, és rám vigyorog. A páncélja ragyogó tiszta, ami különösen megnyugtató, hisz’ általában ő és Itket a legkoszosabbak. Bár most fehérben csillog, látom, hogy a feje már a következő sárdagonyán jár, ha másért nem, akkor azért, hogy megismételhesse a tavaszi nagymosást.


End file.
